Pulsion
by Glasgow
Summary: Sa relation avec Holmes prend une telle tournure que Watson se retrouve acculer, ne pouvant que déraper. warning: relation très sombre entre les deux hommes.


Titre: Pulsion

Genre: euh, slash? En tout cas, un vrai drame pour le coup.

Disclaimer: pas à moi, et cette fois c'est tant mieux.

Notes: Sur les conseils de Callendra, et après pas mal d'hésitation de ma part, je me résous finalement à vous livrer ici ma nouvelle création.

Tout d'abord il me faut vous prévenir, ne vous attendez pas à trouver ici ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire avec Holmes et Watson. Leur relation ici est totalement malsaine, j'y parle de viol, de torture mentale... et probablement d'autres choses tout aussi perturbantes. Donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Mais d'après ma beta, cette histoire en vaut quand même la peine pour mon travail ... A vous de voir.

Callendra, encore une fois un grand merci pour tes conseils et ton aide. Et je te promets que notre prochaine collaboration se passera mieux.

Eh bien, bonne lecture pour ceux qui oseront s'aventurer plus loin.

ooOoo

Ouvrant la fenêtre, j'accueille la fraîcheur de l'extérieur avec soulagement en même temps que le bruit de la rue en contrebas monte jusqu'à mes oreilles. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose de me rappeler que le monde ne s'est pas arrêté, même si j'ai encore du mal à ne pas me complaindre dans mon malheur.

Je m'adosse ensuite au bureau et allume une cigarette, soupirant de contentement en fermant les yeux lorsque la fumée s'infiltre dans ma gorge puis mes poumons. Je ne fume que très rarement, principalement lorsque je suis en proie à une grande nervosité, ce qui est malheureusement bien trop le cas à cet instant. Je reste un moment ainsi, les yeux clos, à tenter de calmer la tempête qui fait rage en moi. Cet après-midi j'ai commis la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. J'avais tout, absolument tout, et j'ai tout détruit en quelques instants. Je crois que je ne réalise pas encore ce que j'ai fait et, pire que tout, je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui m'a poussé à agir ainsi.

Me forçant à ouvrir les yeux, pour tenter d'affronter la situation en face comme un homme, mon regard se pose sur Holmes, la seule victime de mes actes. Il n'a pas bougé depuis que je l'ai finalement laissé, toujours allongé à même le sol dans une position grotesque, recroquevillé sur lui-même, le visage dissimulé dans ses bras. Je remercie le ciel d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de le recouvrir d'une couverture avant de l'abandonner à son sort, parce que je ne pense pas que j'aurais réussi à affronter la vision de son corps nu. Ce corps que j'ai pris de force, répondant à une pulsion subite, comme un animal.

Je sais qu'il fait semblant de dormir, nul ne pourrait y parvenir après un tel évènement, alors je me demande ce qui peut bien lui passer par la tête. A-t-il seulement réalisé ce que je lui ai fait subir ? Dieu du ciel, je l'ai peut-être traumatisé à vie. Je sais bien qu'il donne à tous en permanence l'apparence d'être dur, que rien ne peut l'atteindre, mais moi je sais bien que cela n'est qu'une carapace et qu'au fond de lui il est extrêmement fragile. Je crains de l'avoir brisé.

Alors je tente d'effacer mon sentiment de culpabilité en me répétant que d'une certaine manière c'est lui qui a tout provoqué, mais cette soudaine lâcheté de ma part me dégoûte davantage encore. Je me suis comporté comme un moins que rien, autant donc me conduire à présent comme un homme et assumer mes actes, je dois au moins cela à Holmes.

Lâchant un profond soupir de détresse tandis que ma cigarette se consume lentement entre mes doigts, je continue à fixer bêtement celui qui fut mon ami jusqu'à cette dernière heure et tente encore une fois de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées, comme si cela pouvait m'aider à comprendre mes actes.

ooOoo

Lorsque j'ai passé cette porte plus tôt dans l'après-midi, j'étais fou de rage. Une nouvelle fois, Holmes avait tenté de précipiter mon couple droit dans le mur avec ses idées, aussi tordues qu'ingénieuses je dois bien l'avouer. Mary, qui a de plus en plus de mal à accepter les excentricités de celui qu'elle voit davantage comme un tortionnaire qu'un ami pour moi, supporte difficilement ses facéties alors que notre mariage approche. Je parviens toujours à l'apaiser mais aujourd'hui, pourtant, cela a été nettement plus compliqué, à l'image du subterfuge employé par Holmes.

Ce midi je me trouvais au restaurant avec ma fiancée, petit plaisir que nous nous accordons régulièrement lorsque je ne suis pas trop débordé avec mes malades ou accaparé par une quelconque affaire avec Holmes. Nous bavardions agréablement lorsqu'une femme s'approcha de notre table. Habitué par ma collaboration avec le détective à noter tous les détails de ce qui m'entourent, je remarquai qu'elle était plutôt séduisante, quoi que ses traits semblassent durs. Un détail me chiffonnait mais avant que je ne parvinsse à mettre le doigt dessus, la femme en question s'adressa à moi d'une petite voix emplie d'une minauderie affectée.

« - John, quel plaisir de vous voir ici. Je tenais absolument à vous remercier pour cette nuit que nous venons de passer ensemble. Vous ne pouvez imaginer combien j'ai aimé ce que vous m'avez fait, petit polisson. »

Tandis que j'ouvrais la bouche en grand, bien incapable pourtant de prononcer le moindre mot, je remarquai que Mary s'était figée, une expression d'horreur sur le visage. Profitant de notre surprise, mon interlocutrice s'enfuyait déjà pour sa part. Et soudain, je compris. Cette femme n'en était pas une. Refermant la bouche en secouant la tête, je sus que cette fois les explications s'annonçaient plus rudes que jamais.

« - Mary…, commençai-je sans trop savoir que dire ensuite.

- John, cette femme…, bafouilla ma fiancée. Est-ce qu'elle… Je ne veux évidemment connaître aucun détail pouvant confirmer votre éventuelle dépravation, mais avez-vous effectivement passé la nuit avec elle ? »

Réalisant que Mary n'avait toujours pas compris les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire, je ne pus retenir un petit rire amusé, que je ravalai pourtant bien vite devant le regard noir qu'elle me lança. Inutile de préciser que sa rage n'était pas feinte, et même si elle parvenait à se contenir pour nous éviter de nous donner en spectacle devant toute la salle, elle était à deux doigts de craquer. Mieux valait que je fasse en sorte de la calmer.

« - Ainsi vous ne l'avez pas reconnu ? lançai-je d'un ton que j'espérais dégagé.

- John, reprit-elle d'une voix tremblante, je n'ai pas pour habitude de fréquenter ce genre de femmes. »

Décidément, nous nous enferrions dans la méprise. Il était temps d'aller au but.

« - Ce n'était pas une femme, mais Holmes, dis-je donc.

- Qu… quoi ? Holmes ? Etes-vous en train de me dire que vous avez passé la nuit dernière au côté de Holmes ? »

Sur l'instant cette idée me parut tellement absurde que j'eus le plus grand mal à retenir un fou rire.

« - Bien sûr que non mon aimée. Ne voyez vous pas qu'il se passe exactement ce que voulait Holmes par cette petite mise en scène ? Instiller le doute dans votre esprit, provoquer une dispute, c'est ce qu'il fait pourtant régulièrement.

- Justement, j'en ai assez de tout cela John. Votre relation avec cet homme n'est pas saine.

- Pardon ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit à maintes reprises, vous connaissez parfaitement mes sentiments à ce sujet, soupira-t-elle. A présent je voudrais rentrer chez moi je vous prie. »

Trop abasourdi pour dire quoi que ce fut, j'acquiesçai faiblement.

ooOoo

Je la raccompagnai effectivement chez-elle, mais parvins malgré tout à rétablir le dialogue. Ainsi, après plus d'une heure de conversation acharnée, elle finit par pardonner à Holmes ce nouveau débordement. Rassuré, je pus la quitter sans inquiétude pour régler un autre problème tout aussi important, sinon davantage.

Entrant au 221b en trombe, je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre à Mrs Hudson, qui s'inquiétait de mon état de grande agitation lorsque je la croisai au rez-de-chaussée. Arrivé dans le salon, je retrouvai Holmes, qui avait eu le bon sens de retrouver son apparence normale, tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil favori, pipe et journal à la main. Si je ne savais pas encore comment me conduire face à lui, son petit sourire moqueur régla définitivement la question.

« - Holmes ! m'écriai-je.

- Watson, sans rancune j'espère mon vieux, dit-il d'un naturel désarmant.

- Sans rancune ? bafouillai-je, abasourdie par son inconséquence. Sans rancune ? Pour qui vous prenez-vous ?

- Oh, je vous en prie, ressaisissez-vous, il s'agissait d'une simple plaisanterie.

- Qui n'a amusé que vous manifestement. Comme toujours ! Holmes, cette habitude de n'en faire qu'à votre tête devient insupportable. Mary n'en peut plus de vous et ce n'est que par miracle si je parviens à chaque fois à excuser votre comportement à ses yeux. Mais, plus grave encore, moi non plus je n'en puis plus. Vous grimer en femme pour laisser entendre à Mary que je lui suis infidèle… Quelle bassesse ! Puis-je savoir jusqu'où vous avez l'intention d'aller ainsi ? Quelle sera la prochaine étape du grand cirque "Holmes" ? »

Durant tout mon discours, tandis que j'arpentais la pièce de long en large, Holmes resta impassible, tirant des bouffées de sa pipe à intervalles réguliers. Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il m'ait écouté un seul instant. Pourtant je refusais de lâcher le morceau.

« - Holmes ? Vous pourriez me répondre, ne croyez-vous pas ? »

Levant finalement la tête vers moi, il me fixa du regard, et je sentis mon sang bouillonner d'une rage difficilement contenue en découvrant ce regard moqueur. Naïvement je m'étais pris à espérer qu'il saurait se montrer compréhensif, ou du moins tout simplement humain pour une fois. Mais évidemment c'était bien trop demander à cet être égoïste et sans cœur que je côtoyais quotidiennement.

« - Pourquoi répondrais-je quoi que ce soit ? me lança-t-il de ce ton hautain dont lui seul avait le secret. Quoi que je dise, cela ne me rendra que davantage coupable de je ne sais quel crime à vos yeux.

- Holmes ! grognai-je, menaçant. »

J'aurais voulu garder mon sang-froid. Dieu sait si j'ai tout fait pour lutter contre la colère qui montait en moi, mais Holmes pour sa part ne m'aidait pas. Il émit un petit rire amusé en se lançant dans la contemplation de sa pipe, me faisant définitivement perdre mon calme. Sans réaliser ce que je faisais, je me jetai sur lui, lui assenant un méchant crochet du droit. Immédiatement je me sentis mieux. Une part de moi parvenait même à se réjouir d'avoir cédé, d'avoir fait quelque chose dont, je m'en rends compte à présent, j'avais envie depuis bien longtemps.

Evidemment, l'incident aurait probablement pu en rester là, mais c'était sans compter sur Holmes. Alors que je reculais de quelques pas, il essuyait lentement le sang qui perlait déjà au coin de sa lèvre meurtrie. Il se leva ensuite en souriant. La surprise que j'avais furtivement vue dans ses yeux n'était déjà plus qu'un lointain souvenir, il était redevenu maître de la situation et entendait bien ne plus me laisser l'avantage, j'en fus certain.

« - Enfin vous réagissez comme un homme Watson, ce n'est pas trop tôt. »

Pour le coup ce fut chez moi que la surprise prit le pas sur tout autre sentiment. Décidément, je comprenais de moins en moins cet homme.

« - Pourquoi Holmes ? demandai-je en reculant tandis que lui-même continuait à se rapprocher de moi à petits pas assurés. Pourquoi agir de la sorte ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas me faire croire que vous avez mis au point toute cette mise en scène pour me faire simplement sortir de mes gonds. Même vous, n'êtes pas suffisamment tordu pour cela. »

Etant parvenu à ce qu'il voulait probablement depuis qu'il avait quitté son fauteuil, à savoir m'acculer contre le mur, incapable désormais de faire le moindre geste, il se rapprocha encore davantage de moi, jusqu'à ce que son visage, dont la lèvre tuméfiée avait bleui et commençait à enfler, se trouve à quelques centimètres seulement du mien.

« - Vous voulez vraiment connaître mes raisons ? reprit-il d'une voix sourde.

- Bien sûr. »

Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je n'étais parvenu à masquer mon soudain manque d'assurance. Parce que je venais de comprendre que ses explications quelles qu'elles soient, me seraient bien difficiles à entendre.

« - Parce que je ne veux pas que vous vous mariiez avec elle John, me dit-il, confirmant du même coup toutes mes craintes. En fait, je ne veux pas que vous vous mariiez du tout.

- Pour que je sois aussi malheureux que vous ? m'écriai-je devant cette nouvelle preuve flagrante d'égoïsme.

- Parce que je vous aime ! »

S'interrompant en me fixant de son regard brûlant, il semblait attendre une quelconque réaction de ma part. Pour le coup il ne fut pas déçu. L'entendre me révéler ces sentiments que je soupçonnais déjà et salir du même coup par ses idées tordues une amitié que nous avions mise si longtemps à construire me fit définitivement perdre tous mes moyens. Désormais il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible.

En y repensant après coup, je crois que cela couvait en moi depuis très longtemps, trop longtemps. Si ses sentiments me répugnaient autant c'était probablement parce que je ressentais les mêmes sans être capable de me l'avouer. C'est pour cette raison rétrospectivement je pense que mes instincts primaires ont pris le dessus. Mais sur le coup… Sur le coup je n'ai pas réfléchi, me contentant d'agir avec fureur, me jetant tout bonnement sur lui, le frappant à l'aveugle encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sous la violence de mes coups il ne s'effondre à terre. Le fait qu'il me laisse faire sans esquisser le moindre geste pour se défendre m'empêcha de me calmer. Je me laissai tomber sur lui, continuant à frapper en poussant des hurlements.

« - Alors vous m'aimez, hein ? criai-je. C'est probablement pour cette raison que vous vous évertuez à faire de ma vie un enfer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ce ton rogue, blessant, jamais encore je ne l'avais employé, mais à la vérité je n'avais pas réellement l'impression qu'il sortait de ma bouche. En fait, chacun de mes actes me semblaient être le fait de quelqu'un d'autre, comme si je ne pouvais plus me contrôler, me contentant d'agir avec hargne.

« - Watson…, tenta mon ami.

- Taisez-vous ! Puisque vous m'aimez, je vais tenter de vous satisfaire ! Peut-être qu'ainsi vous n'aurez plus lieu de chercher à attirer mon attention par les pires stratagèmes. »

Arrachant plus que ne les ouvrant les boutons de sa chemise, je promenai sans ménagement mes mains sur son torse dénudé, sa peau frissonnant à mon passage. Lui avait fermé les yeux, puis, après avoir un instant tenter de me repousser sans conviction, avait fini par capituler, comme s'il avait compris que rien ne pouvait plus m'arrêter.

Effectivement, il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour ouvrir son pantalon et le lui descendre à mi-cuisse en même temps que son sous-vêtement. Un instant auparavant j'étais fou de colère, désormais c'était mon excitation qui primait sur tout le reste. J'avais envie de lui comme je n'avais encore jamais rien désiré au monde. Et puisqu'il ne réagissait pas le moins du monde, rien ne semblait m'empêcher de prendre ce que je considérais comme un dû.

Je m'attaquai à mon propre pantalon avant de forcer Holmes à se retourner sans le moindre ménagement. Cette fois encore il se laissa faire sans résistance, mais ce détail ne calma pas pour autant le brasier qui brûlait en moi.

« - On va voir si vous continuerez à m'aimer après cela, repris-je d'une voix rauque. »

Encore et toujours je me sentais sali, souillé par ses sentiments à mon égard, alors que mon attitude, elle, m'apparaissait comme totalement normale. Si seulement j'avais été capable à cet instant, avant que l'irréparable ne se produise, de réaliser que je perdais tout bonnement la tête, peut-être aurais-je encore été capable de me contrôler. Mais j'étais comme fou. Fou de colère, fou de désir, fou de son odeur et de la vision de sa personne soumise qu'il m'offrait à cet instant. Irrémédiablement j'étais en train de m'enfoncer dans les affres sordides de la passion, chose que jusque-là je n'avais jamais connue et à laquelle j'étais bien incapable de résister.

Je le pris brutalement, sans tenir compte de ses gémissements, que j'aurais de toute façon plus probablement attribués au plaisir dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel je me trouvais. Et lorsque je le libérai finalement après de longues minutes d'extase, il retomba inerte sur le sol, se recroquevillant sur lui-même en silence. Pour ma part, réalisant enfin ce que je venais de faire, j'attrapai une couverture, qui gisait sur le sofa dans un coin de la pièce, et le recouvris avec avant de réajuster précipitamment mes vêtements. Puis je pris place devant cette fenêtre où je me trouve actuellement, plongé dans mes pensées torturées pour tenter de comprendre mes actes et chercher un moyen de me faire pardonner.

ooOoo

Lentement, n'étant absolument pas sûr que cela soit ce qu'il attend de ma part, je décide de me diriger vers lui et m'assois à ses côtés. Je lève une main avec l'attention de la poser sur son épaule, mais retiens finalement mon geste au dernier moment, ma main bêtement immobile à quelques centimètres de sa peau. Un contact physique, même aussi minime que celui-ci, n'est peut-être pas exactement ce qu'il désire à cet instant. Pensant plutôt tenir là une conduite plus intelligente, je choisis finalement de m'éclaircir la gorge.

« - Hum, Holmes, mon vieux, commence-je, heureux de découvrir que ma voix a retrouvé son timbre habituel à l'exception d'un léger tremblement, dû certainement à ma nervosité. Ecoutez, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais je… »

Je m'interromps brusquement, à la recherche de mes mots. J'ai conscience que quoi qu'il se passe, je n'aurai pas droit à une seconde chance. Je dois dire ce qu'il faut, ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il a besoin d'entendre, au risque de le braquer contre moi et de perdre tout espoir, aussi mince soit-il, d'une réconciliation. D'autant que l'idée de le perdre m'apparait comme insurmontable. Parce qu'au moment où je l'ai fait mien, malgré la brutalité de l'acte en lui-même, j'ai ressenti à son égard une tendresse qui ressemblait davantage à de l'amour qu'à une simple pulsion physique. Dans ces conditions, je me sens bien incapable de gérer un rejet de sa part.

Subitement, Holmes s'agite, se redresse et lève les yeux vers moi, m'adressant un sourire que je puis qualifier de coquin.

« - Eh bien voilà qui est fait, dit-il tranquillement. Je savais bien que je devais me montrer patient.

- Je… Quoi ? »

Et tandis qu'il continue à sourire devant mon air ahuri, je comprends que j'ai fait exactement ce qu'il attendait de moi.

M'attirant à lui en profitant de mon incrédulité, il m'embrasse puis éclate d'un rire amusé.

« - Seul bémol tout de même, j'espère pouvoir participer un peu plus la prochaine fois, lance-t-il avant de s'allonger sur le dos, les bras replié sous sa tête, et de refermer les yeux. Non pas que je me plaigne de votre prise d'initiative, entendons-nous, ajoute-t-il avec ce même petit sourire fripon. Un peu de violence ne m'a jamais rebuté, loin s'en faut. »

Et je reste là, à le fixer bêtement, ne sachant que répondre. Cet homme est impossible et je crains qu'il ne parvienne tôt ou tard à me faire perdre toute raison.

THE END


End file.
